I Forgive but Don't Forget
by SakuraUchiha94
Summary: Sakura is sent on a mission from Tsunade to go help the Village of the Sand. While there Sakura starts to get feelings for the Kazekage Gaara, but then something happens. GaarSaku
1. Mission: Help the Sand Village

_**I Forgive but Don't Forget**_

_**Disclaimer**_**: I DON'T own Naruto! **

**This is dedicated to all you fans of the couple SakuraxGaara. I particularly like SasukexSakura the best though. It's short and sweet, I hope you like it!**

**This one **_**is**_** rated M… so you could only guess what might be in it… don't take chances if you don't like it!**

**At first I was just going to have this as a one shot… but I might change my mind. Ok no use of saying that, I DID change my mind.**

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, running over to me with Kiba. "Tsunade wants you; I think she has a mission with something that has to do with the Sand Village. You should go to her right away." 

"Ok, I will."

"Oh, and I was just with Hinata and she told me to tell you that she said hi… I think," Kiba said. 

I smiled, me and Hinata turned out to be best friends over the past couples years. "Tell her I said hi, I might not have a chance because I probably have a mission right now," I shrugged, "talk to you guys later ok?" 

They nodded and I went to see Tsunade.

"Hello Sakura, you may come in," Tsunade said when I knocked on the door. She had loads of paper on her desk. "I am assigning you a mission to help The Sand Village. They have been having problems lately with Rogue Ninja. You can bring someone with you to help too."

"No thanks, I can do that myself. No trouble at all," I said, "How is Gaara doing over their? Is he handling everything well?"

"Of course he is. He has just been busy so he requested a good medical ninja's help. Some of the ninja have been hurt. I guess they are a bit strong. I bet my star pupil will do great there right?" Tsunade said with a grin. 

"Yes, of course." I replied. Being under Tsunade was my best choice. I can help everyone a lot more than when I was a genin. "I guess I will be on my way."

* * *

"Sakura! Thank god you are here!" Temari yelled hugging her. She was also a really good friend of mine. Complete with Kankuro and the Kazekage himself, Gaara. "Those damn rogue ninja are 

insane! They hurt Kankuro really bad; we need you to heal him ASAP!" Temari gasped, "You look stronger than last time I saw you." 

"Well, the last time I saw you I swear it was like a year ago," I joked. Although it probably wasn't even the best time to joke around. "So show me to Kankuro!" 

She brought me to a quiet room that had a lot of plants around inside. Kankuro lay on a small bed. He was bruised, and had a ton of cuts all over his body. One huge gash on his stomach that I would have to heal right away. Too much blood loss wasn't good. _How long ago did he get hurt?_ I wondered. 

He was asleep while I healed the worse of the injuries. When he became conscious he said, "Sakura? Wow isn't this the second time you have healed me now?" 

I saw him try to smile, but it hurt him to much with all the bruises on his face. "Yeah I think you definitely owe me now! Just kidding Kankuro, this is what friends do." I laughed. It felt really good to be in the Sand Village again. I got a homey feeling here. I finished healing, although some of the injuries had to heal on there own, especially the huge gash that was still bleeding a little. It went all the way across his stomach. "Be careful now, you don't want me healing you a third time now do we?" I asked with a little grin.

"Yeah yeah, no worries there. I doubt Temari will let me go anywhere without help by my side now," he said, "I feel like I can't help anymore. I am probably dead weight." 

He frowned and I was getting a bit sad by his look, "Your bringing me to the dumps, stop getting me depressed! You are _NOT_ dead weight!"

I felt the aura around him lighten. I was cheering him up, and happy to do so. Temari came into the room again seeing Kankuro awake and looking much better. "You are amazing Sakura," she said. I smiled as thanks. 

I walked out of the room leaving the two of them alone. I decided to go for a walk outside; maybe someone else would need my help. I waved to all the people who were familiar to me. Then I saw a guy with red hair and a calabash gourd on his back. I knew then exactly who it was.

"Hey Gaara!" I got his attention and ran up to him. "I've missed you. How have you been?"

He replied with a little smile, "I am doing fine. I heard you healed Kankuro, thank you Sakura." I was now walking along side him. He was so close to me and I could feel the heat coming off his slightly pale skin. He had a tone body and- _why was I thinking of him this way?_ It was shocking to think of that. I always thought of Sasuke if I ever wanted to be close to someone… I would imagine him being the one. _I haven't seen him for almost four years though._

"It wasn't a problem, your brother is a good friend," I said sweetly. I really wanted to hold his hand that was swinging at his side as he walked. _That would be awkward. _I almost couldn't help myself and I swiftly touched his hand before I brought it back. I turned my face to look at the 

stores and houses to hide my blush. When I looked back at Gaara, he was looking into my eyes. They locked on to each other, but Gaara broke it a few moments later. 

"So, how have you been?" he asked me.

"Oh the usual I guess," I replied with a sigh. _Except for the fact that I have gotten these new feelings towards you which I really can't explain. _

"What's the usual?" Gaara asked looking at me again, questioning. 

"You know, the missions, working at the hospital, helping Tsunade, and things like that," I said, trying to sound calm. Although I was starting to shake inside. 

"Oh I see. How about the part in trying to find Sasuke? I heard you haven't tried to search for him in a little over a year." _Why was he interested in Sasuke? Last time I checked he didn't care if he was alive or dead. _

"Uh, well we almost, I guess you could say we gave up for now," I told him, "I don't like him like I used to when we were genin. Everything has changed now." He became silent. 

"Well I got to go; I'm guessing you are sleeping the night? If so I will see you tomorrow." He glanced at me and started walking in the opposite direction.

"Yep, I am staying the night," I said knowing perfectly well he didn't hear me. "And I am _hoping _to see you tomorrow." _Or maybe even later in the day perhaps?_

I was asked by some of the Sand Shinobi to heal more of the wounded. It took quite a bit of my day and I was exhausted when I was showed to my room. It was small but fairly cozy. It was wonderful; I even got my own bathroom. 

"I guess I could take a shower," I said to myself. I took my clothes off and hopped inside the falling water. My hair was actually growing longer past my shoulders. Not as long as it was before, but I might decide to let it grow. I loved having the long silky hair to brush now and then. 

I made the water really warm, and I felt myself drift away. Not sleeping, but just thinking. _I wonder where Gaara is… I wish I could be with im right now, maybe even in the shower with him. _What was I thinking? That was out of nowhere, but when I thought it over the more I actually wanted him. It was making me lonesome. I wanted someone to care for me past a friend. I wanted someone to love and care for. _Make love _to. I was getting really antsy. I quickly washed my hair and scrubbed my skin before I got out of the steaming shower. I wrapped the… _pink_ towel around my body? They actually gave me a cherry blossom pink towel for my stay… I smiled. I wouldn't doubt it was Temari, for healing her beloved brother though. It was still a nice thought. 

I forgot to bring any extra clothes, but I saw a pair of pajama's sitting on an empty drawer. I put them on and slid into the bed sheets. _Should I go out for a night walk? There could be a chance _

_of Gaara being there. No, what was I thinking. Gaara was probably doing Kazekage work or junk like that._

I was still thinking until I fell asleep, wondering what tomorrow was going to bring for me.

I woke up early in the morning, before sunrise. I was very tired, but I couldn't slack off on the mission to help the village out. Today I started making medicines for the Village, so when I leave for home they would have some. 

"Do you have a record of the Rogue ninja that we've captured?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

"Yes Lord Kazekage. Out of these couple weeks alone we have captured nine of them. From this information I am guessing it is leading to the fact there is a large group working together on this. Who knows how many more there are."

"I agree. This isn't that bad though because of a lot of inexperience. We lost three that were high level jonin," Gaara said. 

_He sounds pretty busy. Maybe I could help them capture those other Rogue's? In a way that would make me get closer to him. In a way… _

I finished making another vile of medicine, and went over by the guards surrounding the Village. I could probably catch some action.

"Hello Miss Haruno," a guy said standing beside me. I guess a lot of people know me around here.

"Hi. So have any came today this early in the morning?" I asked already knowing the answer but making conversation. 

"Nope, and that's good that there are none of them here. Most likely later though." 

I just stood there watching like a guard (No not exactly like one… just watching like one). I was about to head back when I saw a shadow in the corner of my eye. _What the hell kind of Shinobi hides, but show their shadow while doing it?_ I quietly snuck over their, compressing my chakra so they wouldn't notice me coming. Apparently it was enough. The Shinobi threw a kunai at me that had a paper bomb attached to it. That was close but not he wasn't close enough.

I didn't want to destroy the Village or anything with my powerful attacks so I lead this guy outside the boundaries more. I didn't realize the traps around and my foot hit a string attached to a bomb. It exploded and I flew backwards. 

"Yeah, your not so high and mighty now are you chick?"

My fall didn't hurt too badly, and I got up right away. I built chakra in my hand a hit the earth with a massive explosion of rock and sand. _My thanks to Tsunade. Wait, why didn't anyone other than me notice him? Oh…no…_

I was getting ganged up by a huge group of them. The guard that I talked to was told that they could shift breaks. He never did come back._ Tch… and since when do they have breaks? _I could tell that they were all Jonin. 

"Oh yeah, sure there are only three jonin!" I yelled angry that they got that information wrong. I wasn't a match for them!

"You miscalculated little girl, now your going to be kidnapped," an ugly guy with scars all over his face said. 

"Damn, I guess they got good tastes in woman though."

"You make me sick," I spat in his face. I punched again at the ground, but they knew it was coming. By my count there were now six jonin level Shinobi there. 

Without realizing it, one of them grabbed me by my arms in and held them firmly to my back. Another was tying me up with a rope that was made of chakra. _Great, there is no way of cutting that. Oh shit, I am getting kidnapped! _

I screamed. In the end I was the one that was dead weight. Now I am just going to be in the way because one way or another I will be searched and rescued. That is if they even care or notice my absence. 

"Why would you want to kidnap me?" I snapped.

A warm hand touched my shoulder, "You have amazing medical skills, Sakura."

I turned around to see the one face that was least expected, "Sasuke…"

"Surprised?" he smirked. I glared at him. _What the fuck does he want with me? My medical skills? What for? _He put a blind fold around my eyes. Everything went dark and I felt someone stick a needle in my skin. I was feeling drowsy and could barely make out any words people were saying. 

"Just sleep now," I heard Sasuke say before I completely blacked out. 

* * *

**So how did you like it? Review and tell me what you thought! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!**

**To be continued…**


	2. The Escape

_**

* * *

**_

I Forgive but Don't Forget

**Ok, thank you all for reading my first chapter, here is the second! Yep, I loved making it too, and I hope you review and tell me what you thought, or how I can improve my writing.**

**Still don't own Naruto or anything… of course you all know that. **_**I wonder why everyone does disclaimers anyway. **_

**This fanfiction is rated M for chapters that may include language or sexuality. If you don't like it don't read it. **

**Please, please review everyone! I need more reviews so I know what you think of my stories! The few I've got make me think they are bad…**

**Anywho! Just a little side note because I felt like being random… I HATE KARIN.**

**Sorry, one more thing… I LOVE L-KUN (from Death Note), my pooooooooooor L-kun. **

**OH AND I AM SORRY FOR THE LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG WAIT ON THIS CHAPTER. I'll try to keep updating faster! Keep reading though, I am planning a lemon sometime in the next couple chapters!! **

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

I felt sick to my stomach as I awoke in cave like room. My eyes begged for me to shut them again, but I ignored the feeling. _Where am I?_ I wondered. _What happened..._ and then I remembered Sasuke and the other Shinobi that had captured me. Sasuke had looked so much more mature. He was a lot more muscular and he had an exposed shirt, showing his chest.

I looked around the room. Even though I was getting hold hostage, there was a nice bed in here. I wasn't tied at all anymore, but I could sense there were guards outside the doors. _Now, how do I make my escape?_ I couldn't believe I was even kidnapped in the first place. Seemed to me that I have gotten weaker, how stupid.

"Sasuke is so dead now," I muttered.

"Oh really, I feel quite alive actually," Sasuke said. He was leaning against the door. _God, how does he keep popping up without me noticing? _

"Speak of the devil," I said glaring into his onyx eyes. I felt hatred towards him now. What I always thought of him turned around in a blink of an eye. I stopped looking at him hoping he would just go away. That wasn't going to happen though.

"Hungry?" he asked me.

"You kidnap me and then ask if I am hungry?" I replied.

"Guess so," he said blankly. Remaining as impassive as always.

"Why am I here? Oh, and I am not hungry for your information. I don't take food from strangers just like that," I wondered what Sasuke's complicated mind was thinking of.

"I am a stranger now huh? Well I guess I am, a little," he said. After a few seconds he asked, "What do you think of me right now?"

"Right now I think you are a bastard low-life. Maybe you should go somewhere and die," I said, half joking on the death part. I probably sounded like such an idiot, but what was I going to say? I was confused and didn't really care.

He only smirked, "I don't think you want me dead, do you?"

"I hate those smirks. I don't think I really could care less if you were dead Sasuke." He was looking at me. I was getting a little uncomfortable with his cold stare.

"Do you hate me so much you would kill me yourself?" Now that was a question I did not expect to hear. _Could I do that?_ Doubt it. I didn't answer him and looked away again. He had some weird questions…

"That's answer enough for me," the Uchiha said. He walked out the door after saying, "I will talk to you later, Sakura."

Now I was completely alone again. Alone, and with people in the building or cave or wherever the fuck they had me. Scared was another word to describe it. What would Gaara think of me now? I was supposed to help them and I was just captured like I was a genin… again.

_The Guards are blocking my way out and I don't think Sasuke was going to let me go anywhere without a fight. _Maybe I would need to wait for help. Who knows, maybe the Kazekage cares for me and wants to save me.

_Later_

_Poof. _Sasuke popped into the room and he didn't look too happy. The look on his face was telling me something was wrong. _Was someone here to save me? _He looked at me and had a hand to his forehead, "Sakura… you will have to come with me. We are leaving this place."

I looked at him and glared. I didn't want to go with Sasuke. No, I wanted to go back to the Sand Village. "I think I will be fine staying right here," I said stubbornly and sat on the bed.

"No, you won't. You are coming with me if I have to hurt you first."

"I am stronger than you think, Sasuke-_kun_."

It didn't appear to me that he noticed my exaggerated kun at the end of his name. He came over to me and grabbed my wrists. He brought me out of the room and I heard mingling voices 

around me. He was running really fast that I could barely keep up. I almost tripped but Sasuke just kept going with his grip tight. We went past different doors and I heard fighting. I felt the chakra of my fellow Suna friends.

"I see Sakura!" I heard my name called by the familiar voice of Temari.

"That bastard has her," I heard Gaara say. They sure found me fast! I was actually excited even with the fact I was being dragged by the Uchiha traitor. I looked at Sasuke and he had an even expression on his face. _His feelings are hard to read, just like always._ Wait, what was that look? Frustration? Yeah, it was frustration. I could tell he wanted to go faster and get away from the people of the village that came to his hide out. I wouldn't let him.

"Let… GO!" I screamed and yanked my wrist from his hand. He didn't expect that and stopped short. I tried to run back to where I saw Gaara, but Sasuke was way, _way _to fast for me. He appeared right in front of me blocking my path.

"I don't see why you want to get away from me so badly. You liked me so much back then," he said.

"You weren't a traitor back then either Sasuke."

"I need you though. Stay with me," he said touching my cheek softly with his fingers. The thoughts in my head kept moving from Gaara to Sasuke. The skin he was touching felt like it was burning, and I got a tingling sensation. _This isn't right. Or is it? _

"Sasuke, I'm a little confused. Why do you want me now? You could have had me a long time ago but you never gave it a thought," I said feeling hot tears rolling down my cheek.

"I did give it a thought, it wasn't the right time but now it is," Sasuke said wiping my tears away._ I can't understand him at all, why does he want me! _

"…Liar," I called him, "you are such a fucking liar!" he was taken aback. I wasn't crying anymore, but angry at him.

I looked the way he was going to take me, and the opposite direction. I could see my friends fighting, getting hurt for the sake of saving me. I ran in that direction, and Sasuke just stood there and let me go.

I darted over to Gaara. He was fighting a guy that was in the second stage of Orochimaru's curse. _At least the Akatsuki aren't on Orochimaru's side or I think we would all be doomed._

"Sakura, you got away from him," Gaara stated.

"Yeah I did, how about we get out of here?"

"That's not as easy as you think. Orochimaru is here."

"WHAT?!" I was really pissed now. Orochimaru was an enemy that I hated ever since he came to destroy Konoha. One of the Sanin, the only evil one. "This is a disaster. I didn't come to the Sand to the taken away by creeps and an Uchiha I didn't want to see. Then I get these feelings…" Oops, that just left my mouth.

"Sakura! No! Sakura behind you!" Gaara was yelling and I had no idea what was going on. Until I felt a jab of pain engulfing me… Gaara was still yelling and I heard more fighting. I was on my knees now and a knife between my left ribs and in my back. It punctured a deep hole in both places. Blood was pouring out and soaking my shirt with crimson. The pain was too much and I fainted, falling into a pair of arms.

* * *

"Sakura, are you awake yet?"

Ouch… I had a bandage all around my stomach. Someone was caring for me. Who was just talking to me?

"Sakura?" It was Gaara.

I opened my eyes and saw him sitting beside me. How embarrassing to be unconscious like that.

"I'm awake," I said, "Where are we?"

"After I killed the guy who stabbed you, I brought you into the forest that was nearby. I was going to wait until you woke up before we went back to the Sand. Unless you were planning on going back to Konoha?"

"No way, I barely did anything to help you. I won't go back to Konoha." I started to heal myself. It still stung, but it felt a lot better. Gaara looked like he wasn't scraped at all. Perfect skin.

There was an awkward silence that I just had to break, "Well, is everyone ok? I saw your sister there too."

"They are fine. We escaped before anything got too messy over there. We only needed to get you and it looks like I did," he smiled.

_What a sexy smile. _

"Yes… you did. Well now I am pretty much healed. Thanks for taking care of me Gaara."

"No… I didn't even do much for you."

"If you say keeping me from getting killed isn't much."

"Yeah, you should probably pay more attention instead of yelling about Orochimaru."

"Hey! You know how much I hate him!"

"I guess I do." He was smirking. He had playfulness in his voice. "Then you have no need to worry anymore. Sasuke defeated him yesterday." _Wow, he killed him._

"Really? That's incredible; I thought he was tougher than that. Why did he kill Orochimaru though?..."

"I heard the rumor that he was there from a fellow Shinobi, and Sasuke must have decided that he was stronger than Orochimaru. May have been testing his strength… Sakura?

"Hai?" I asked.

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

_Oh my god, where is this going? Oh it would be so awesome if he liked me!!_ Ok kid thoughts but I _was_ excited.

Thinking of that I blushed, but turned my face away from his so he couldn't see, "Sure, of course."

It was getting dark outside. The moon was full making the forest brighter than usual, and we could actually see where we were walking.

"I actually wanted to show you something," Gaara said, almost blushing. (OMG does Gaara blush?! Wait… he only _almost_ blushed.) He glanced at me and pointed ahead of us.

"Oh wow, that is beautiful!" I said happily. I grabbed his hand without thinking. There was a huge waterfall and the full moon shining on it made it sparkle. There were large rocks that looked like a bridge, and went all the way to the other side so you could cross.

"It's a peaceful place that nobody really knows about." I looked into his face, and then realized how warm my hands were. I was still holding his hand in mine, but I didn't want to let go.

"Are those cherry blossoms?!" I said looking at the swaying trees. I laughed, "Pretty!"

"Yeah, I thought you would like them. I guess I should have brought you when it was lighter out huh?"

"No, the full moon makes it look all the better." I put my finger to my chin. "Want to go for a swim?"

His eyes widened, "In our clothes?"

"Well…" I said mischievously, "we could in no clothes at all."

"Otherwise known as skinny dipping?" he grinned.

"I guess you could say that."

Gaara pulled off his shirt (he is not wearing is thing of sand, just to let you know). I was actually shocked he didn't refuse. Instead of my shirt first I pulled off my shoes and socks. Then I took off my shirt, only wearing a sports bra underneath.

I was nervous and let out a slow breath. Gaara was pulling down his pants and shoes, only in his boxers walking towards the water. I quickly took off my skirt and shorts underneath them.

I stood by Gaara and he took me in. His eyes looked up and down my figure. I took of my bra and panties and threw them on the beach and jumped in from on a rock. The water was icy against my bare skin. I have never been in a river or lake without _anything_ at all on. It felt good. I held my breath underwater, getting used to the chill.

I felt the water push against me as Gaara jumped in. I arose to the surface.

"How's the water?" he asked.

"…Great, just a little cold but otherwise perfect," I sighed opening my arms and closing my eyes. _I was actually in the water with Gaara, naked. _

"I've never…done something like this with a woman…" Gaara said quietly.

"Is the fearless Gaara nervous?" I teased.

He glared for a moment, then it turned into a playful smile again, "No, not really." He swam over to me. "Want a massage?"

"That would be nice." Gaara started to rub my shoulders. _It felt so damn good! _

"You're…really good at this." The thought of Gaara naked… so close to me made me shiver with pleasure.

"Maybe we should get out… you have goosebumps."

"No we don't have to get out, we just got in. Let's enjoy the water."

* * *

"Oh shit, we don't have towels or anything!" I said heatedly. I walked out of the water with Gaara behind me. No one would see us because of the heavily wooded forest.

I turned around. "Sakura…" he pushed me up against a tree. He put his head down, not showing his face. "I…I'm sorry." They _were_ still naked…

"It-" I was about to say, but Gaara just turned around and went to get his clothes.

"We should get back to Suna. I have responsibilities."

I was disappointed but I nodded my head. Of course he has responsibilities; he _is_ the Kazekage after all. I went to grab my clothes feeling _very_ awkward. I was just against a tree, and we were _naked_…naked. The thought still made me exultant, and a little stunned.

The way back was pretty quiet, except when I tried to make conversation. He only ever gave me a short and simple response.

* * *

_Regular POV_

"So in any case, what do you suppose Sasuke is going to do?" Temari said irritably.

Gaara sighed, "I have no clue ok? I have no clue why Sakura was taken by him, or if he's coming back, or what. I don't know."

"Sakura could get taken again you know! What would happen then? It would be terrible for you to leave to get her because you're suppose to be here protecting the village."

"Yeah, well then we will just have to protect Sakura until she goes back to the Leaf."

"She should probably just go back to the Leaf. She isn't here to so we can give her body guards," Temari hugged Gaara suddenly and whispered, "it will just distract you. Her being here."

Gaara untangled himself from Temari's hug,"What are you talking about?"

"You know you like her Gaara, I can feel it."

"I still don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure, of course you don't." Temari walked to the door. "Well, Sakura can hang out with me." Then she left.

* * *

**Dang it… this chapter is not as good as I wanted it to be. Trust me the next one will be better. Still need some more experience with fanficitons. Anyway, at least I hope you enjoyed it a little bit. Please review! **

**Sorry if it is a little confusing, my next chapter will be better (promise). I've been busy so I havn't had much time to type this. **

**Please keep reading and being patient for the next chapter, hopefully it won't take as long as this one. But, damn I am just a little disappointed with this chapter, god I feel bad! **

**This is to be continued…**


End file.
